Equipment maintenance includes monitoring working equipment to determine operating conditions of devices. Equipment such as motors, pumps, and other mechanical devices wear out over time due to moving parts or other aspects that eventually fail. To keep a plurality of equipment operating properly, monitoring and maintenance by trained personnel is performed to ensure problems are identified as early as possible so that appropriate actions can be taken for maintenance and repair of the equipment. Currently, sensors that monitor various operational parameters of such equipment and communicate this data to external data collection devices or service personnel are used in manufacturing plants. However, sensors themselves often need service and maintenance, which typically requires removing the sensor, providing whatever actions are necessary, such as recalibrating the sensor or replacing a sensor component, and then re-installing the sensor on the monitored equipment. As a result proper placement of the sensor is vital in many instances to obtain meaningful data. The correct placement and alignment of the sensor is a labor-intensive process that is error prone. As a result the data obtained by the sensor, and thus the usefulness of the sensor can be easily compromised, which in turn can result in a catastrophic failure of the monitored equipment.